Snake Man
by millstone1005
Summary: [One Shot] Kirsten and Sandy get a surprise visitor.


**Title:** Snake Man  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to _The O.C._. Not for profit.  
**Description:** Kirsten and Sandy get a surprise visitor.

* * *

When Kirsten answered the door, she was taken aback to find herself face-to-face with a rough looking man with long greasy hair. He was covered with tattoos, which she had a clear view of on his arms and chest because he was wearing just an unbuttoned jean jacket with the sleeves cut off. Kirsten's eye was especially drawn to a large one depicting a snake curled around his bicep. 

Kirsten took a quick nervous glance towards the kitchen, glad that Sandy was home for once, before addressing the man who had rung her doorbell.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Is this the Cohens?"

"Yes..." Kirsten hesitantly replied. She took another quick look back at the kitchen, trying to figure how long it would take Sandy to come if she called.

"Is Ryan here? Ryan Atwood?"

Kirsten's attention snapped back to the man. Oh, no. Who was this? Someone else from Ryan's past? It couldn't be his father, could it? Kirsten hung onto the doorknob and shifted her weight nervously.

"Um, no, actually, he's not home right now. I'll tell him you stopped by. Mister...?"

The man held out his hand. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Ron."

Kirsten shook his hand hesitantly. He introduced himself as if she should know who he was. She looked at him quizzically, trying to remember what Ryan's father's first name was.

The man obviously saw her confusion. "Dawn's boyfriend?"

Kirsten's eyes shot up. Right! Right! "Oh! Yes. Right. The trucker with the... snake?"

The man – Ron – laughed softly. "Snake, right. Python, actually. Real good pet for me since I'm on the road a lot, you know? Just feed him a rabbit once a month, and he's all set."

Kirsten took a step back as an image came to her mind about a huge snake constricting then swallowing a live cute fluffy little bunny rabbit. She shook her head to try and get that unpleasant image out of her mind.

"Um, right, um, would you like to come in?"

Ron nodded. "Thanks."

He stepped inside and Kirsten shut the door behind him, then led him into the kitchen.

"I can't stay long, Mrs. Cohen. I was just on a run out this way and I wanted to make sure that I could find your place here. You know, for next month?"

By this time, the two had reached the kitchen, and Sandy had heard them from the family room and met them there. He held out his hand to this man who was unfamiliar to him.

"Sandy Cohen."

The man nodded and smiled. "Ron. Dawn's boyfriend? Nice to meet you."

Sandy nodded. "You were saying something about next month?"

Sandy exchanged a confused look with Kirsten, who shrugged. Ron looked between the two of them.

"Um, yeah, for Ryan's graduation? Didn't Ryan tell you he invited Dawn?"

Sandy and Kirsten exchanged another look. Sandy replied, "Um, yes, yes, he did. I guess we didn't realize... But, of course, of course, you're welcome to come. Did Ryan give Dawn both tickets?"

Ron nodded. "Yup. Yup. We're all set."

"Good, good."

Sandy and Kirsten just continued to stand there with him and exchange looks with each other, uncomfortable, not sure what to say to this man.

"Yeah, so, I just wanted to stop by and check out the lay of the land, and all that." Ron looked around at the Cohens' multi-million dollar McMansion and whistled in appreciation. "So I guess I'm gonna need some kind of fancy suit for this shin-dig, huh? Dawn's already bought herself this low-cut little number..."

Sandy waved his hands dismissively. "Don't worry about it, Ron. We can take care of everything."

Ron shook his head. "I don't want you folks going to any trouble..."

"No trouble. Tell you what, maybe we can check and see if you can fit into something of mine?"

"Um, sure, Mr. Cohen..."

"Please, call me Sandy."

Sandy took Ron by the arm and started to lead him out of the kitchen towards his bedroom. With a quick look back at Kirsten like, _What have we gotten ourselves into?_

* * *

The End 


End file.
